DESCRIPTION: The Recruitment, Assessment Followup (RAF) Core is primarily a service Core, although it does have hypothesis-testing and hypothesis-generating functions as well. The main objectives of this Core are as follow: (1) To identify and screen subjects for the various studies to be conducted by the Center; this recruitment goal has now been expanded to include primary care and other non-academic site patients. (2) To develop, maintain, monitor, in some cases administer, and exert quality control over a comprehensive assessment battery for different protocols. (3) To follow patients long term to evaluate outcome. (4) To test and generate hypotheses. In addition, the Core plans to develop a brain bank of patients followed long-term, in collaboration with the Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center. The proposed RAF Core differs from that in the original Center grant application in that the investigators have put greater emphasis on studies of effectiveness, modified the Core assessment battery to be brief in order to be administered to a large number of subjects, and added Meryl Butters, Ph.D., as Co-Principal Investigator.